Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle crank assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle crank assembly having a rotational center axis.
Background Information
Bicycles are conventionally known that are provided with a front sprocket and a plurality of rear sprockets in which gears are shifted with a rear derailleur. When shifting with a rear derailleur, there are cases in which the chain is disposed at an angle with respect to the center plane of the front sprocket between the front sprocket and the rear sprocket. When the chain is disposed at an angle, there is a possibility in which the chain will come off of the front sprocket. Therefore, there is a conventionally known bicycle crank assembly in which disposing the chain at an angle is difficult because the front sprocket is movable in the axial direction so that the chain is unlikely to come off (see for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0008282A1).